Med-X (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} Med-X is a chem in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Med-X is a highly potent painkiller which, when injected, makes the user impervious to pain to the degree that damage resistance is increased by 25% - this will last for 4 minutes, or 8 minutes with the Chemist perk, and 9 minutes with both Chemist and Day Tripper. If Logan's Loophole is then added the time jumps to 13 minutes. Besides providing the benefits of regular armor, the stealth suit Mk II in Old World Blues will automatically dispense Med-X every 2.5 hours (game time) if the player's health drops below 33% or if a limb's health drops below 25%. While being administered players using the Stealth Suit can become addicted to Med-X this way. Locations * One in a wooden box at Powder Ganger camp east. * One is carried by Doc Mitchell. * Seven in the New Vegas medical clinic. * Seven in Gibson's shack. * Five Vault 3's recreation area. * Five in Vault 3's living quarters. * Four in Casa Madrid Apartments. * Behind the locked door in the reception area of Bison Steve Hotel. * Four Psycho and three Med-X on the first and second floor of Bison Steve Hotel in a room past a locked door at the end of the corridor, on a desk with a suitcase, and in the bathroom. Further Psycho and Med-X can be found in a second bathtub off the room with the broken floor. * Med-X can be obtained from the Sierra Madre vending machines after obtaining the Med-X vending machine code in the Sierra Madre and in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker once the add-on has been completed. Related quests * Restoring Hope * Beyond the Beef * Friend of the Followers and Short-Term Treatment Notes * In the G.E.C.K., the Editor ID is still displayed as morphine. * In the G.E.C.K., it lists the effect as ChemIncDamResistPsycho. This would have been psycho's effect at first, mimicking the psycho from Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics. * The effects of addiction are listed as "Morphine Addiction." * According to Boxcars, five doses of Med-X is enough to kill a man. However, the player character can use more than five Med-X without any harmful effects past addiction. * When combined with the rebreather the total damage resistance is 28%. Behind the scenes Originally, Med-X was named morphine in the game. However, on July 4, 2008, Fallout 3 was refused classification by the OFLC in Australia, thus making the game illegal for sale in the country due to the "realistic visual representations of drugs and their delivery method bringing the 'science-fiction' drugs in line with 'real-world' drugs." On September 9, 2008 Bethesda Softworks's vice president of PR and marketing, Pete Hines, described the idea of the Australian version of Fallout 3 as a misconception, and said all versions of Fallout 3 will not include real world drug references. However, the name "morphine" is still used in the Japanese and Czech versions of the game. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items Category:All Roads consumables de:Med-X (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Med-X (Fallout: New Vegas) fr:Med-X pl:Med-X ru:Мед-X uk:Мед-X